White Christmas
by kiruna090
Summary: DISCONTINUED see author's note Six months had passed since the story about the prince and the raven ended...Christmas is coming and what is on Fakir's mind? set after the series FakirXAhiru
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu nor its characters._

_Pairing: Fakir/Ahiru _

_Setting: Six months after the anime. Autumn turning to Winter._

_Warnings: Grammatical errors and OOC-ness._

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

_**Once Upon a time, there was a storyspinner. The storyspinner was once a knight destined to be torn in half while not being able to protect the prince. **_

_**Once upon a time, there was a little duck. This duck took the role of "Princess Tutu" in order to help the prince that she loved. But once she declares her love for him, she is destined to disappear in a flash of bright white light.**_

_**Once upon a time, the knight met "Princess Tutu". The knight that was destined to die and "Princess Tutu" that was destined to disappear changed their fates and were able to help the prince defeat the raven and reclaim his beloved. **_

_**Once upon a time, the former knight, now a storyspinner continued to write stories as he was inspired to write them after writing for Ahiru, formerly known as Princess Tutu, her story. Ahiru, the little duck returned to her form after the story had ended and Fakir, the story spinner and former knight, stayed by her side just as he promised he would.**_

_**But is the story really over for the former knight and the little duck….?**_

_**

* * *

**Notes: _

_For those who have read this story when it was freshly publushed back in 2005..?:_

_Yes, this is only the prologue…sorry for the long wait. Chapter 2, 3 and 4 revamps are still in progress.. I only change a bit though. _

_Yes, I am still alive and the characters that you sent me in the reviews like 5 years ago will be used but probably be mellowed down a bit since there are just random characters. But they will still hold key points in the progression of the story._

_Updates will be really slow. And thank you for still reading and sorry for making you wait that long. I will not abandon this story; I intend to finish this…just that it will be really slow…_

_As for my reasons for just updating now… well more likely I lost interest in this fandom and at the same time…when college started I lost the will to actually write anything… so uh..anyway…Thank you for still reading it...! =)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu nor its characters._

_Pairing: Fakir/Ahiru _

_Setting: Six months after the anime. Autumn turning to Winter._

_Warnings: Grammatical errors and OOC-ness._

_

* * *

_

Chapter one: Autumn

Six months had passed since that incident happened. No one even remembers that such an event took place. People carried on with their daily routine not ever knowing that the town used to be entrapped by one story spinner and the clutches of the evil raven.

No one remembers that they turned to ravens and no one remembers that they were all saved by one little duck.

She became the symbol of hope that crushed the raven's despair.

Finally, everyone woke up from the nightmare that the raven had caused. As everything, was just a dream to them.

The town of Kinkan had now gained their freedom back. Drosselmeyer left and the raven had disappeared.

After six months, the town regained its sense of normalcy and all was peaceful. Nothing changed except for the raging winds and the trees. Trees that were once bloomed with ever-green leaves and flowers, now reduced to just a few measly auburn-colored leaves clinging desperately to the stems of the trees and trying not to be swayed by the wind.

Winter is coming and that wasn't good.

Winter is good and all but to one little duck, it's not that easy. Ahiru let out a sneeze and Fakir's focus was immediately turned to Ahiru. He chuckled when he saw Ahiru trying to wipe her nose with her feathers, while sleeping on a little warm nest that Fakir made at the edge of port. He would be crazy to let Ahiru swim by the lake which had now turned to solid ice.

Deciding to call it a day, he stood up and packed his things. He fixed his red scarf from his neck and gently picked the duck up from the little nest. Using his other unoccupied hand, the scarf that hung a bit loose on his shoulder, placed it on Ahiru's shivering body. After that he picked up his brown bag and then headed for home, while carefully holding Ahiru on his other hand.

Looking at the auburn colored sky, he saw a fleet of ducks heading south for the winter. Then he paused suddenly and thought, "Wait, how was I able to write her story when she was trapped in Drosselmeyer's world..? I remember…My hand just started to move and write. As if responding to her feelings towards Mytho…Her feelings lead me to write her story..."

He pondered on his thoughts while walking through the grayish roads and paths of the town, ignoring the festivity that was growing throughout the place. Winter is coming and when winter comes, snow usually falls and Christmas is in the minds of most people.

Arriving at Charon's home, he headed first up to his room. There, he placed the sleeping Ahiru on a little hand made wooden bed besides his own. He smiled as Ahiru quickly snuggled into the warmth of her little cradle.

Slowly closing the door behind him, he went downstairs and sat on a pine-wood chair besides the window that overlooked the town. He then looked out the window to reminisce the thoughts he had earlier on. Not noticing his eyes following the snow that had begun to fall.

Sighing after minutes of contemplation, he continued to stare out the window as the fluffy white snow covers the whole town.

Then ringing was heard from the sounds of the bell that twinkled when someone opened the front door of the house. That someone was none other than Charon, Fakir's guardian.

Brushing off excess snow from his shoulders and shivering slightly when a cold wind passed through upon opening and closing the door, he turned his attention to Fakir who was still staring out the window.

"….The snow really is pouring down, isn't it…?" Charon gently said with a cheerful tone near Fakir. This caused Fakir to fall down his chair in surprise.

"…You alright…?" Charon asked Fakir with a worried tone in his voice. Fakir stood up rubbing his butt gently and also dusting off any dust that may have attached itself to the fabric of his pants.

"I'm fine." Fakir said seriously while having a red tinge across his face, possibly due to embarrassment because Charon caught him off guard.

Charon smiled seeing that Fakir still was as stubborn as ever. Then he raised his hand, carrying a small brown package, and showed it to Fakir. "Here's the package you wanted me to get for you." Fakir took it slowly and opened the package to see if the content was the right one that Charon got for him.

"Thanks…" Fakir replied to him as he closed the package and resealing it.

"Do you want to eat dinner already?" Charon asked while browsing through the cabinets and taking out some food stuff.

"…I'm not really hungry but thanks for offering." Fakir clearly stated.

"Alright, but just out of plain curiosity…" Charon darted his attention to the small brown package that Fakir is carrying and then back to Fakir's face. "Why did you buy such a thing anyway, is it for….someone?" Charon grinned as he saw Fakir's face lit up with the brightest red as soon as he as he mentioned the "for someone" part in his sentence.

"No, it's not like that..!" Fakir darted across the room and towards the stairs with his other free hand covering his red face.

Charon chuckled at the boy's actions. "Your face says it all, Fakir!"

"I'll go to sleep now, goodnight!" He said while dashing the stairs.

Charon's chuckles died down after a while and then look to where Fakir was last seen.

"It seems the boy is growing up…" He smiled and then proceeded to cook himself a meal.

Fakir then suddenly stopped from his running and changed his pace to a slow one, as he realized that Ahiru might wake up from this commotion. He slowly tiptoed towards his room and he entered his room silently. He closed the door gently and immediately turned his attention to the little duck sleeping on the small wooden bed.

He became relieved that Ahiru didn't appear to be waking up. Then, he went near Ahiru and slowly took out the "content" of the brown package he was carrying.

The content turned out to be a red necklace that glittered when the lights hit against its crystal frame. A red necklace that was unmistakably identical to the one that Ahiru used to wear when she was still able to turn into a girl and was supposedly the "last piece" of the prince's heart.

He placed the slightly shimmering necklace near Ahiru's small form and whispered…

"I know it's early, but here's my Christmas present to you…" and smiled.

Tired from today's activities, he went to bed and laid down flat on his back. He looked up to the ceiling of his room and thought "It's funny that I was able to find an exact duplicate of that necklace she wore before…" His eyes slowly began to close.

"I wonder if it's a coincidence that right now I'm trying to write her story and amidst of that, I was somehow able to…find this "necklace"…" Fakir felt his eyelids getting heavy and eventually the world of dreams carried him.

But he did not notice that while he entered the land of dreams, a red bright yet gentle light began to shine from the necklace and eventually spread across the dim-lit room.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: So uh yeah, there you have the first revamped chapter one. Yes, there might be (not might I still think there is) grammatical errors throughout the whole chapter considering it's the revamped version. I do not have a beta reader and English is not my first language so please bear with it. =)_

_I'm off to work on revamping chapters 2, 3 and 4. And possibly a new chapter… Again, updates will be really, really slow… =) _


	3. Author's Note

Hi, this is the author here… : )

This is not an updated chapter.. This is an Author's note to all my readers out there… (who still remembers this from years ago… ~)

First off… I would like to apologize for the lack of updates with this story.

Secondly, I'm apologizing because this story will be DISCONTINUED.

My reasons for this are basically: I lost motivation… My life needs a little bit of fixing and… I'm more into art projects right now… Meaning, I'm more likely to update fanart than to update this story…

I'm also willing to anyone who will adopt this story. I could give you an outline or a summary…or advice… I guess…

I'm giving this author's note a month and if no one responds to it.. I'm going to remove this story and put it in my scraps. Why..? Well...because if no one is willing to adopt it and I can't seem to write the continuation… What's the point of letting it stay in …?

However, I would still use this account only for reviewing and reading other stories (that I put on alert more) purposes.

Lastly, I am grateful to those who reviewed, put this story in story alert, or put me in their author alert. I love you guys… so rather than keeping you in the dark.. I decide to just come clean with this author's alert… ^__^

Honestly, I didn't want to abandon this story but as time goes by so does our interests in life… I still love this couple but not as much anymore.

But really, thank you to those who are still reading this or checking from time to time if the author has continued this and decided not to abandon this story..

This does not mean… I quit writing all together. I'm just saying, this story is Discontinued and not my other stories (which I did not post here)… My other stories however tend to border on my other fandoms though…

That is all…

~~ Kiruna090 ~~~


End file.
